These Words You Never Knew
by foolS likE mE falL iN lovE
Summary: What if Hinata was the one that saved Naruto instead of Neji? Words that Naruto never knew will be revealed. This is my first fic ever so take it easy on me ok? Thanks y'all ;)


Hi guys! FIRST FANFIC EVER! I'll make this quick so I can get on with the story. This fanfic is all about chapter 614 *SPOILERS* BUT I changed it to a depressing different way. ? So if you don't want to spoil yourselves, I suggest you click the exit button and RUN for the hills! ?

P.S. to make it more dramatic play the song "Not Over You" by Gavin Degraw or "Ronan" by Taylor Swift while reading it! ?

So, ON WITH THE STORY!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

War. There were lifeless bodies of loved ones everywhere. Blood slowly spilled out of them and hit the cold ground. He knew that, but he had to go on. Spikes were being shot into the sky heading towards everyone while they tried to take cover. Both of them saw their, friends, teammates and comrades being pierced by the sharp objects that easily took their lives Hinata only looked for him.

'Please be alright, please be alright!' She thought herself as she ran.

When she finally spotted Naruto, at first she felt a wave of relief go over her. But as soon as she felt that, a wave of dread quickly replaced it instead.

Hinata sprinted towards Naruto as fast as her legs could carry her. One the big spikes was quickly heading towards him but he failed to notice this because his back was turned.

'No! Anyone, anyone but Naruto!' She thought. It was feet away from Naruto when Hinata jumped between him and the spikes.

Naruto's POV

He had felt something warm and wet on his back. In his peripheral vision, he saw a woman's body with long black hair on the ground. Naruto began to feel fear and worry."Oh please no…" Naruto whispered.

When Naruto finally turned around, all he saw was Hinata's body spikes pierced through her stomach, shoulder and leg.

The world stopped.

He felt his heart stop beating and couldn't feel his self breathe.

Naruto quickly rushed to her aid and held her close. "HINATA! Are you alright?! SAKURA! Come here! Hinata needs help! Naruto urgently shouted.

"… no… I'm… alright…" Hinata hoarsely whispered.

" No, you seriously need help right now."

Sakura finally came to check on Hinata. " Oh Kami please help her…" Sakura murmured. She put her hand on Hinata's stomach and a green glow appeared around her hand as she tried to save her friend.

Naruto looked at Hinata with worry and dread but Hinata just closed her eyes because of the pain. Suddenly the glow from Sakura's hand disappeared.

"Hey! Why'd you stop?! SHE'S DYING!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura looked at Hinata then to Naruto. "I'm sorry but… I cannot do anything anymore." Sakura said as she began to cry." Because her wounds are too deep and there's a lot of internal bleeding. I'm so sorry Hinata.". "No, its not your fault Sakura, no need to apologize." Hinata said. More tears rolled down Sakura's face. Everyone was shocked and started to cry but Naruto was the most shocked.

Naruto bent down to look at her. Hinata only weakly smiled at him. Naruto started to cry too then asked, "… why… why'd you save me?".

She looked into his blue eyes and said, "… I wanted save you this time, because your smile always saved me. I secretly watched you to become like you. Strong, full of hope and always persistent."

"Most importantly, because I… love… you." She said weakly as her breathing slowed.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard her say confess. Realization hit him when he remembered all the stuttering, blushing and the fainting. 'MAN I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!' Naruto then punched the ground because he felt really guilty.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry I should have noticed, I'm sorry I'm such an idiot, I should've… I'm sorry… I'm just so-"

"Hey, it's *cough* fine…" she smiled weakly at him.

Naruto looked down with guilt then he suddenly heard lots of coughing. His head snapped back up and saw Hinata coughing up lots of blood.

"HINATA! Oh man, Sakura-chan help her! Naruto pleaded.

"It's alright Naruto-kun, I'm going to die anyway." Hinata said as she looked down sadly.

"Shh don't say that, you'll be fine." Naruto held her closer and kissed her forehead.

Hinata started to feel her eyes get heavy and everything was getting blurry.

"Naruto-kun, I'm really going to miss you." Her voice started to crack.

"… I'll miss you too Hinata."

"Naruto-kun, can you just *cough* smile for me? Just one last time? She had started to cry and her voice was shaky.

Then Naruto looked into her eyes and smiled very big even though he was crying a lot.

" *sigh* " Hinata sighed shakily. "Thank you, that meant very much to me."

"Just stay with me, okay?" He pleaded and held her tighter.

"… I'll try" she began to cough more.

Naruto was just staring at her the whole time when suddenly she said,

"Naruto-kun… I… can't hold on much longer." Her breathing became big and slow.

"No, please just don't leave me! Not now!" Naruto said as tears rolled down his face.

"I'm just so tired… please… let me leave…" She couldn't see him anymore.

"But… I… love you." Naruto looked into her eyes while Hinata caught her breath and then smiled at him.

"I-I love you too. But I really must go now Naruto-kun."

Naruto leaned close to her face then his lips met with Hinata's soft lips. When he pulled back Hinata smiled at him.

"Thank you… Naruto-kun." She put her hand to his face and caressed his cheek. He moved his face closer to her hand and held it tightly.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun, I-I love you." She barely whispered into his ear and closed her eyes for good.

Her hand dropped suddenly without a sound.

Gasps and crying were heard.

"… Hinata?" He looked down at her face and cried. "…Can you hear me?" Naruto asked but he already knew.

He held her lifeless body closer and he never wanted to let go.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

JEEZ, that took me longer than I thought. Well thank you SO MUCH for reading! It really means a lot ya know ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ

ALSO! Please review! Criticism will be welcomed 'cause this is my first fanfic EVER so I really want to know on what I should fix when I write stories. THANKS.

P.S. if you're wondering why it took so long for Hinata to die, just deal with it. I just want them to have a dramatic conversation before she dies okay? ?


End file.
